Crybaby!/Transcript
Blocky: Falling down of Bottomless pit is boring. cause it take so long! Leafy: Blocky, i see the bottom of this pit. Bottomless is such a lie. Ice Cube: A Lie? Blocky: What? There's a bottom? Leafy: Oh my tree, i see spikes! *Spikes!!! *Everyone screams *Advertisement Yellow Face: Need some money fast and soon? Then buy our Box of Paper Slips!! At first it might just seem like a blank slip of paper, but just scribble a number on it, and POOF! It's a dollar bill! This person managed to buy a TV. This person bought a house! This person bought the world! So yeah, BUY NOW! *Ad Ends *All contestants falls on and opens up spikes Leafy: Huh? Blocky: Hey! it's Spongy! *Spongy bounces the Grapes back up because he's squishy *The Squashy Grapes flies into tight rope Snowball: Hey, it's you! Announcer: Yes it's me! And i have to tell you that your team, The Squashy grapes, lost last episode's contest. Go that way to the Cake at stake place *The Squashy Grapes walks on to the CAS place *Cue Intro *The Squishy Cherries Bubble: I am so glad to see and we're no longer the losers! Eraser: Yeah well, bubble you almost made us lose. So don't do you that again. *Squashy Grapes walks Leafy: We're getting close *Grapes Stop and announcer lands Announcer: Hold! Since there's a new stage in the battle for dream island, We need to renovate the cake at stake place. *Upgrade 1 Blocky: That's all you can afford to do? Announcer: No, there's more. *Upgrade 2: Seat Squashy Grapes: Wow! Wow! That's amazing! Wow! Announcer: So yeah, sit. *Leafy sits on CAS Place Leafy: Squoshy! *Cake At Stake Theme* Announcer: This time we got 29 votes. As you know, the 3 of you the fewest votes recieve a slice of cake and will stay in the game. The other will leave the team. However, The winning team will choose one of two onto their team, Let's start. Blocky, do you want to use your Win Token? Blocky: No! I got this thing in Last Episode! Announcer: Ok, then, at the lowest, at 1 vote, is ice cube. *Cake flings to Icy* Ice Cube: Wha? Snowball: Hey! That's not cake, That's Modeling Clay! Announcer: A cake was too expensive. Blocky, you're safe at two votes. *Blocky and SB clap Blocky: Yeah! *Cake hit Blocky Announcer: Leafy, Teardrop, and Snowball. only one of you who is safe. and that person happens to be leafy, with 3 votes. Leafy: Yes! *Flings cake to sky Leafy: Wha? Announcer: Teardrop and Snowball, You got 5 and 18 votes respectively. Come with me. *SB and TB walks Leafy: Well, guys, We maybe a little smaller! we're still the best team ever! Announcer: Snowball, Teardrop, The Squishy cherries leave to vote you on their team, or to be eliminated. So eraser, Please pick Eraser: Oh, I want snowball on my team! He's just awesome! *Picks SB to Cherries and TD is on TLC Bubble: Well, Snowball not so smart, so i'll say teardrop! *Got Picker one Match: OMG, I so totally like a gree. i'll chose teardrop. SB is totally a jerk. Pen: No, i think snowball is, is AWESOME! *Chosen Pencil: oh, so it's all down to me, uh, snowball is won the contests 2 and 5 so i pick him. *SB is join the Cherries and TD will be eliminated Announcer: Teardrop, it's time so say goodbye. *TD falls into TLC Snowball: Yeah! Still it to win Announcer: So now it is down to the final 14. The 10th contest is a crying contest, so fill your tub as high you can with tears. Go! *Pencil tries to cry Match: Eraser! You're not crying! Eraser: Crying is for Wimps! Match: Snowball, you too! Snowball: Why, should i, try, to cry! Firey: Oh, no! *tries to cry* Coiny: Uh, so? Firey: Don't you know coiny, crying, tears? Water is my poison! Coiny: Sorry, we gotta cry *Firey and Coiny slaps GB: Try to cry! TB: Okay. *tries to cry but not tears* GB: Not a drop, i'll try. *makes crazy stuff* *a tear!* TB: Yeah! Low Five! *feetclap* Blocky: Hey, Let's melt Icy! *put firey onto icy to melt her* Leafy: That was me! That was mean! Announcer: Boop, Time's up! So all got some water, i guess it's a tie. Blocky: No Fair! Look how much water we have! Announcer: The tiebreaker is a skiing contest Pencil: Hey Match! Look! It's a mini Snowball! Match: Ooh, i'll get my mini match. Let's play Spongy Cake! Announcer: People, try to get to finish ASAP. Oh, and we could only afford 1 pair of skis of each team. Bubble: What? Announcer: Go! *The Another Name is skiing TB: Oh my god! SB: Ready? Bubble: What? Not quite! Leafy: Still to icy *skiing the grapes *bubble popped for start skiing Leafy: I still can't believe what you did to Ice Cube! Blocky: Hey! The Ice Cube recovery center make Ice cube will be alive again! Leafy; Still! GB: How is going TB: Oh, Lovely. GB: Hey, where's rocky! Coiny: There! *Another name is falling to rocky *Another name turns into a snowball *The Squishy cherries is fall and make a snowball like Another Name. Leafy: 3, 2, 1, JUMP! *Grapes jump Rocky *2 Snowballs Leafy: Which, is which! Blocky: I don't know, *The Grapes, 2 snowballs win! Leafy; Icy! *Two snowballs are put in snow. Announcer: Well, that's pretty obvious the grapes got second place. But i'm not sure this other two teams were in first place, or third place, So we need another tiebreaker. Pen: Aw, Seriously? Announcer: It is a handstanding contest, When i press the button, the ropes will release. If you're one last handstanding, your team wins and you get a win token. The other team is dead last. Go *Speaker press button* *Another name are fall but not handstanded. *Rocky barfs on Firey Coiny: Heh, heheh. *Firey slaps and Firey and coiny slaps too many times again *Firey and coiny falls Announcer: The another name has already lost. The cherries win again. who will get a win token? *Rocky barfs on Cherries *Makes pen, pencil, match, bubble, sb fall, eraser still up Announcer: Eraser got his second win token. Eraser: Yeah! Announcer: You can only use one at a time. Eraser: Aw! Announcer: The cherries goes first, and the name's last. Voters. Choose member of another name, to leave BFDI. TB, GB, Rocky, Coiny or Firey. The two most voted will leave the team. One will join the cherries. *A sign appear. *Pans to Night GB: Would you look at that! My very first tear! I always remember this for the rest of my life. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts